LOVE
by timamiYIPPIE
Summary: Ini perasaan yang asing bagiku. Pertama kali kurasakan dan sangat-sangat aneh. Rasanya, dunia seperti jungkir balik. Sangat sulit dimengerti rasanya, kenapa aku bisa seperti ini.  requested fic by Megumi Yoora


**Disclaimer:** I do not own ES21, let alone the characters. All rights reserved to the mangaka and story writer. All I own is the idea of this fanfiction.

**A.N:** This is a request from Megumi Yoora. :)

* * *

><p>Ini perasaan yang asing bagiku. Pertama kali kurasakan dan sangat-sangat aneh. Rasanya, dunia seperti jungkir balik. Sangat sulit dimengerti rasanya, kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. Jangan tanya kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering melamun di siang bolong, aku tak akan tahu jawabannya. 'Sial', batin Shin.<p>

**LOVE**

**One-Shot  
><strong>

Deimon. Kuhembuskan napasku dengan berat. Beban batin ini melelahkan sekali. Kenapa juga aku harus kesini? Kenapa juga aku bilang iya? Kenapa mulutku menjawab sendiri? Kenapa otakku tidak bekerja dengan baik tiap kali nama Deimon atau Mamori terdengar? Kenapa? Aku hanya bisa bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Memalukan. 'Shin, kau sudah menodai ego seorang pria', aku berkata pada diriku sendiri. Aku tak pernah menyangka aku akan terduduk lemah di depan cinta.

'Oh Tuhan, aku tak tahu aku ada dalam surga atau neraka sekarang', aku berdesah serambi memasuki ruang klub Devilbats. Kulihat Mamori tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Kepalanya terbaring di atas meja yang terlihat seperti bagian dari kasino Vegas. Mamori. Manis sekali.

Aku mencoba membangunkannya. "_Cream puffs_….", ratap Mamori pelan. Dengan senyum yang dikulum, kugoncang bahunya lembut. Dan ia terbangun. Dan aku tiba-tiba membatu, dengan wajah yang terasa panas. Wajahnya yang baru terbangun. Entah kapan lagi aku akan menyaksikan ini. Rambut yang terurai di depan wajahnya entah kenapa terlihat sangat cantik. Glek, aku menelan ludah.

"Shin-_san_?" ucapnya heran.

"Oh ya, hey, Mamori-_san_. Aku ada undangan untuk Devilbats.." kataku terbata.

"Undangan..?" Mamori berkata heran. "Oh! Untuk festival sekolah Oujou minggu depan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Undangan ini berlaku untuk seluruh anggota tim. Kalau pakai undangan tidak perlu beli tiket."

"Wah. Makasih banget Shin-_san_! Semuanya pasti seneng banget. Trims ya!" Mamori berkata ceria.

Ya Tuhan Mamori tersenyum. Tersenyum padaku. Padaku! Ampun, rasanya bahagia sekali…

* * *

><p><span>Hari festival…<span>

Gugup. Aku gugup. Mungkin aku terlihat serius dan terlihat kuat, tapi kakiku gemetar. Aku tidak berani berdiri karena takut terjatuh. Mamori akan datang hari ini. Kemungkinan besar dengan baju kasual. Baju kasual! Tidak sabar rasanya ingin melihatnya. Tapi aku gugup. Kuhela napas panjang. 'Shin, _be a man_', gumamku menyemangati diriku sendiri.

"Mamori-_san_", aku menyapa Mamori yang sedang melahap makanan faforitnya.

"Shin-_san_! Sini deh, mereka punya _cream puff_ special! Coba deh! Enak banget loh!", ujarnya semangat.

Aku mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya. "Oh ya? Boleh coba?", tanyaku.

Mamori mengangguk dan menyodorkan _cream puff_ yang ada di tangannya, yang tanpa ragu-ragu kuambil dan kumakan dengan rasa bahagia. "Wah. Enak!", kataku.

Ucapanku barusan disambut dengan senyuman lebar Mamori. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seperti apa wajahku saat itu. Yang kutahu, rasanya wajahku panas seperti dibakar.

"Ehm.. Mamori-_san_, nanti setengah jam lagi akan ada pojok dedikasi di dekat gerbang utama. Nanti disiarkan. Dengerin ya. Speaker ada dimana-mana kok.", ujarku.

Mamori menatapku bingung selama beberapa detik dan mengangguk. "Tentu", jawabnya.

* * *

><p><span>Setengah jam kemudian..<span>

Suara pembawa dedikasi terdengar melalui speaker yang tersebar di seluruh area sekolah. Dan tibalah ia pada dedikasiku untuk Mamori. Ingin rasanya kukubur dalam-dalam wajahku di tanah. Namun, aku berlari ke arah lapangan American Football dan duduk di bangku penonton. Dengan kuhsyuk kudengarkan si pembawa dedikasi membacakan tulisanku.

_If you could read my mind, it would be a__  
><em>_favorite book..__  
><em>_Cause in between every line, you would find__  
><em>_your name..__  
><em>_Written over a thousand times._

Aku tersenyum kecil. Si pembawa dedikasi melanjutkan.

_These are humble words that I want you to hear. That wasn't a poem. That was part of a song called I Wish You Knew. By the way, the cream puff was really good. Listen to the song and come see me at the American Football field._

* * *

><p>Selama lagu diputar, jantungku berdebar kencang. Berharap ia akan datang menemuiku.<p>

"Shin-_san_?" Mamori menyapaku dari belakang.

"Kau datang juga. Aku sudah takut kau tidak mengerti pesanku.", ucapku lega dan sedikit gentar.

Mamori terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit gugup. Kutelan ludahku dan kubuka mulutku. Tapi, Mamori mendahuluiku.

"Shin-_san"_, katanya. "_I love you_."

Aku terdiam. Kehilangan kata-kata. Kubuka dan kututup mulutku tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Akhirnya dengan susah payah kucoba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jadi pacarku ya, Mamori?"

Aku gembira. Rasanya ini adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah kuterima dalam hidupku. Aku tak akan meminta lebih. Hari ini adalah hari festival paling indah sepanjang masa. Kubawa Mamori dalam pelukanku dan kukecup dahinya lembut dan berkata, "_I love you_, Mamori".

* * *

><p><strong>A.N (again):<strong> The song is a real song. I Wish You Knew by Da Coalition. Pretty much the soundtrack of this song, thus, you should listen to it too! Hope you enjoyed. RnR! =D


End file.
